


Even Ghosts Forget

by Jade_R



Category: Aryxonah Roze Zuko - Fandom, Fearless Vampire Killers, Laurence Beveridge - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_R/pseuds/Jade_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~TRIGGER WARNING~<br/>Couldn't get the idea out of my head once it was there...Laurence and Aryxonah have a bad habit they need to break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Ghosts Forget

**Author's Note:**

> ~TRIGGER WARNING~

-Aryxonah stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom. She looked at herself, but didn't want to see. Her eyes clouded with tears. The voices from the day kept coming back to her: 'why would you ruin your hair that way, dying it blue?' 'Don't you know tattoos last forever? How will that look when you're older?' 'Why do you care so much? Nobody in the world cares about you. Why would you give a damn about anyone else?' She hated it. But the voice she hated to hear the most was her own: 'why didn't you save them? You could have, if you'd tried harder. They'd still be alive...' Looking down into the white porcelain sink, she picked up the razor blade. Lifting her shirt, she slid the cool metal across her stomach, leaving a satisfying red line beading with her blood. As her blood slowly slipped out, she felt that familiar release. It was good. She dragged the blade across a few more times, not too deep, just enough for blood. It always made her a little dizzy. Then the door burst open and a strong male voice called out to her. "Ary, Love, not again..." With a gasp, she fainted.  
-Laurence caught Ary before she hit the floor. Cradling her in his arms, silent tears streaked his face. "Don't fucking listen to them, Love, you're beautiful..." Laurence picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. He laid her on the bed and went back to the bathroom to get a rag to clean her up. Thoughts began to swirl in Laurence's head. 'What if I'm the reason she does this? What if I'm not good enough? What if I am the failure?' He sighs and goes into the cabinet to get his own razor. Pushing down his boxers a little, Laurence slits into his hip. As the blood beads there, he groans softly.  
-Ary gasps awake. She's in bed? How did she get here? She slowly stands, careful to keep her shirt from touching her cut stomach, and goes back to the bathroom. She gasps when she sees Laurence standing where she had stood, committing the same sin. "L-Laurence...?" He turns to her with a gasp, dropping his blade in the sink next to hers. "Ary! Y-you...weren't supposed to see that..." Ary, tears in her eyes, kneels to look at his hip. She gently traces it with her finger, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from Laurence. She pulls her hand away and stands up, pulling him into a hug. She winces as his bare stomach touches hers. Laurence, shocked at first, wraps his arms around her. Then he whispers softly into her hair: "Baby, we have to stop this..." Ary nods, unable to speak as her lip trembles. Their blood dripping onto the bathroom floor, they embrace until they're able to let go of eachother. Then Laurence takes her hand and leads her back to their bed. "Darling, you're beautiful. Please let me show you...?" Ary blushes a little, but nods. "You're gorgeous..." Laurence leans in and gently kisses her, laying her down with himself on top of her. He gently pulled off her shirt and his boxers that she used as sleep pants, then tugged off his own boxers. "I'll be gentle, I promise..." Laurence sayed as he gently stroked her sides. Ary nodded and leaned up to kiss him. Laurence deepened the kiss, slowly easing into her. Ary's nails dug lightly into Laurence's back and a low moan escaped between their lips. Laurence kept a slow, easy pace, planting kisses along her shoulder, neck, and jaw. Ary rolled her hips to meet his, keeping the pace. Soon they were both panting. Laurence's arms wrap under her, pulling her close against his chest. He whispered lovingly "I love you". Ary kissed his neck softly "I love you, too". They climaxed together in sweet bliss. After a while, Laurence tried to roll over. Ary stoped him, yawning. "Please stay?" "Alright, Love. I'll never leave." He pressed a soft kiss to her temple, then laid down atop her and soon they were both sleeping peaceful. Neither ever cut again. The end.


End file.
